Kokoro Yuri
| image = | birthdate = | age = Part I: 13 Part II: 15 Part III: 31 | gender = Female | height = 167.6 cm (5'6) | weight = 54 kg (119 lbs) | blood type = A | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Kumogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Hatake Clan Yuri Clan | family = Shigemi Hatake (Mother) Kiyoshi Yuri (Father) Kanata Yuri (Brother) Kurumi Yuri (Sister) Kadan Yuri (Brother) Sayuri Hatake (Maternal Grandmother) Kakashi Hatake (Maternal Grandfather) Kirei Yuri (Paternal Grandmother) Seika Uchiha (Paternal Grandfather) Himizu (Cousin) Tsurigane (Aunt) Kiyomi Yuri (Aunt) Katoku Hatake (Uncle) Yasaki Hatake (Uncle) | rank = Tokujō | classification = | reg = | academy = 7 | chunin = 11 | jonin = | kekkei = Sharp Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Sharp Release Wind Release Yin Release | jutsu = | tools = Bō Gunbai Sword Explosive Tag }} is a tokujō level kuniochi of Kumogakure. She is the daughter of the incumbent Raikage and the former leader of Root, and is heralded as potential candidate for Raikage sometime in the future. Counted among her immediate family is Konoha's White Fang as well as the Sixth Hokage, her great-grandfather and grandfather respectively. She is also the granddaughter of Hagoromo's transmigrant and his wife as well as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf. To say she comes from a large ancestry of power and prestige would not be a remiss statement, as the young chūnin looks to find her place among this group of heavyweights. As the years passed, she would welcome the arrival of siblings, first her younger brother Kanata followed by the troublesome one; Kurumi. Regardless of prevailing circumstances, she adores her younger sister. Overjoyed to have a companion when it came to intellectual pursuits. Indeed, they were inseparable, often found pouring over thick volumes of information, eager to glean every bit of knowledge possible. Indeed, she wanted to punish those who abandoned her sister personally, but refrained at Kuru's behest. Thus, she ultimately respected her sister's decision to leave the village, recognizing that Kuru had outgrown this village; though she hopes to reunite with her favorite Ku-Ku at some point in the future. Despite recognizing that the debate over Kurumi's condition serving as the breaking point of her parent's marriage. Even if they welcomed one more child. Background The one known as The Benediction had arrived, saving a relationship that could have very disintegrated into a passing fantasy. That is how Tsugumi's life begins, for her father and mother were in the mist of a small feud when the latter went into labor. Such a labor caused the suddenly trivial argument to disappear as all household members looked to bring Shigemi to the hospital as quickly as possible. Fortunately for their sake the unborn baby delayed its arrival until the expectant parents were safely within the confines of the hospital. From there however, the impending baby could wait no longer, and with several pushes from her mother, was brought into the world for all to see. It was an exciting and compiling moment indeed, as the new baby girl became the bridge through which her parents reconnected, all leading to a simple yet remarkably well-executed proposal from the side of her mother's hospital bed. Throughout this chain of events, Tsugumi slept quite peacefully, remaining undisturbed as she was passed from her aunt's hands to her grandparent's, each cooing over the newest addition to the family. It was clear that the new baby girl would thoroughly spoiled by all who involved as they congratulated the new parents. Once all proper check ups had been made, both mother and daughter were permitted to head home, allowing the extended family to be properly acquainted with the newest arrival. As was the case at the hospital, the clan members fawned over her, growing even more excited as she opened her eyes for the first time, allowing both mother and father to discern what they would be. No one had been sure at the time, with genetics being a funny thing, plus members of her family possessing grey, blue, and onyx eyes. Surprisingly, she inherited none of the above, instead possessing eyes that were a beautiful shade of turquoise. From the moment the color was revealed, the family knew she would have both her mother and father wrapped around her little pinkie. After all, who could say no to such a pretty little baby? Thus she was quickly integrated into the clan's hierarchy, as her parents began to settle on what her surname would be. Because she had been born before the marriage was to take place, they decided that she would maintain her mother's maiden name; it seemed more fitting anyways to all involved parties. However, there would still be a few that would call her Tsugumi Yuri, because of her close appearance to her fellow clan members. Thus as a member of the Yuri Clan and the granddaughter of Hagoromo's trans-migrant, Tsugumi lived a rather sheltered life. Because of the toxicity caused by her parent's marriage, she never saw her mother's side of the family during her childhood, instead remaining confined within Kumogakure's walls. Tsu never knew why as a child her parent's marriage would cause such controversy, but she heard rumors of it stemming from her psychotic grandmother; however, since she had never met the woman, Tsu didn't know if such gossip was true. Instead, she spent a good portion of her free time reading books on a variety of subjects and disciplines knowing that information that seemed pointless now could prove pivotal sometime in the future. With this in mind, Tsu went to work, learning all she could as a child about the family history, particularly the taboo that was her mother's relatives. For the most part, her parents indulged the little girl's demands for knowledge, though the continued to skirt the issue of her mother's parents. It would only be a matter of time before Tsu would become an older sister, as when she was roughly the age of 2, her mother gave birth to her baby brother Kanata, whom Tsugumi affectionately nicknamed Little Boy Blue for his chatty demeanor and brilliant blue eyes. If Tsugumi was to be the most spoiled, her brother would easily be the second as the family enthusiastic welcomed the second child. However, such a sheltered life at a young age had its disadvantages; while having Kumo's vast academia at her disposal allowed Tsu to develop her intelligence and vocabulary well beyond her peers, it also served as a way of isolation. For she didn't spend much time socializing with the other children of Kumo, preferring to absorb as much knowledge as she could from the resources placed in front of her. These sources combined with the stories that her grandfather told her served as her primary motivation for becoming a shinobi, despite not having formal training. While her parents initially doubted her conviction, their opinions changed as they saw the level of effort she dedicated to learning the skills that were necessary for enrolling in the academy. The primary manifestation of her awakening ninja prowess was an extraordinary level of chakra control, a facet that could be easily applied throughout her tutelage for exceptional results. Noting this as her primary proficiency, Tsu honed it as a swordsman sharpens their blade, while slowly delving into the arts of bukijutsu. The accumulation within these two fields soon became a buzz as she finally entered the academy at the relatively young age of 6, with many wondering how the incumbent Raikage's daughter would fare among her fellow Kumo citizens. Isolation was the key for Tsugumi. While she was already considered aloof because of her father's status as leader of the village, her reputation didn't improve when she would politely brush off any attempts at friendship. Her goal was to primarily focus on attaining as much knowledge as she could, so she sacrificed the notion of friends for the pursuit of information. Because of her dogged pursuit of various techniques and styles, both common and obscure, she quickly rose to the top of her class, as her intelligence was recognized by this self-educational attainment and the results it proved on the battlefield and in the classroom. Thus her stay at the academy was a short one, as she graduated a year later at the ripe old age of 7. Once a fully minted genin, she was assigned to a genin team with two other members, both of whom were curious when it came to the 7 year old's capability. Unimpressed by their current capacities, Tsugumi adopted a superiority inferiority-complex, seeing her sensei as the only person worthy of her time in the group. Despite this, Tsu would soon be humbled by the infamous bell test, where without the coordination between herself and her genin teammates, she would have failed to grab the bells. This proved to be sufficient for raising her opinion of her teammates, and she ultimately decided to let them into her small circle of people. Realizing through her algorithms that it would be difficult to continue her meteoric rise without the assistance of others. Even if it took a while for her to open up to them. Personality Appearance The oldest child of the Kiyoshi and Shigemi, she was soon to be the apple of their eye. Lighter than her father and mildly darker then her mother, her complexion is that of light dusk, combined with eyes that can range from turquoise to cyan depending on the light. Adorning her head was a surprisingly large amount of beautiful midnight hair that contrasts well with her blue-gray eyes. As a child she wore simple clothing, to the tune of a skirt and top, along with black shinobi sandals. By the time she enrolled in the academy however, these clothes were exchanged for the customary blue clothing that most Yuri clansmen wore, with her clothing choice remarkably similar to Kirei in her prime. The only difference came in the form of blue goggles that Tsugumi wore on time of her head, for no reason other than denoting her status as a Academy Student. However, they would soon be replaced by a white Kumogakure headband when Tsugumi received her genin designation at graduation day, along with the unique Kumogakure flack jacket. However, in honor of her father's clan, she wore blue shinobi sandals to complete this look. Shortly after becoming a chūnin, Tsugumi abandoned the traditional Kumogakure garb, though she would keep the Kumogakure headband tied around her left arm. With the onset of puberty however, Tsugumi would become noticeably curvier, attaining a fairly buxom figure for her age, one that was accented by her choice of a yellow top that stopped at her midriff and a unique hybrid skirt that covered a good portion of one leg while stopping short on the other. To complete this unique look, she would wear a feathered headpiece, though she would later abandon that and go back to wearing her Kumogakure headband on her head. Her notably developed figure combined with a beautiful face and eyes has caught the attention of several of her male and female peers, who are drawn to her for both these aforementioned facts and her exceptional intelligence and prestige. It has proved to be the aide of her rise in popularity among her brethren despite Tsugumi's lack of outstanding social skills. Notably, she would abandon such revelry in her later years, resorting to a more comfortable black top that mellowed the tan tones of her skin, adding a sense of porcelain. Adorning her bottom half are a set of comfortable boyfriend jeans, allowing her the practicality necessary to partake in shinobi affairs should she wish it so. Regardless, she is more comfortable in the lab or archives then on the battlefield. Abilities Trivia *Image credit shall be given to the creator, known as https://www.artstation.com/artist/kuvshinov_ilya. Or simply Ilya. *Tsugumi's primary image source is Unchou Kan-u from Ikkitousen.